


Ciao

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciao

**Ciao**

"How was patrol?"

Buffy flopped down in the nearest chair, looking frustrated. "We live in a land of sexy accents," she complained.

"And that's a problem… how?"

"Spike was bad enough. But try staying properly fighty and scowly when you've got someone saying '_Fai del tuo meglio, bella._' I don't even know what that _means_, and it still makes me go all mushy." Buffy groaned, and put her hand over her eyes. "I can't keep getting attracted to evil guys because they sound pretty, I just can't…"

Dawn tried not to laugh. "Hey, at least he thought you looked good."


End file.
